


Испорченный телефон

by yisandra



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Главный герой невольно становится «испорченным телефоном» между персонажами, чьи отношения ну очень высоки и сложны.





	Испорченный телефон

**Author's Note:**

> неканоническое протекание истории с Пэйтом и Крейтоном, текст в диалогах, есть 2 (прописью: два) матных слова

\- Пэйт, говоришь? – переспросил Проклятый. – Так я же его встречал! Он даже помог мне немного, предупредил о ловушке…

\- Не верь ни единому слову! – взревел Крейтон.

\- Но там действительно была падающая решётка…

\- Он просто пытался втереться к тебе в доверие! Рискнёшь повернуться к нему спиной – и вот он уже снимает сапоги с твоего трупа!

\- Ладно, как скажешь, буду осторожнее. Он, кстати, тебя поминал, даже выражал надежду, что ты тогда выбрался…

\- Лживый ублюдок! Он же меня тут и запер!

\- М-да, вижу, что у вас всё сложно… Я передам ему привет от тебя, если увижу.

\- Передай, что я выслежу его, где бы он ни прятался, настигну и отрублю ему башку. Хе-хе-хе…

***

\- Я встретил того воина, о котором ты говорил, Крейтона. Он был очень на тебя зол и даже грозился найти и убить.

\- Старый добрый Крейтон! – Пэйт ностальгически улыбнулся. – Порой мне так не хватает его агрессивности… Знаешь, если вдруг встретишь его ещё, скажи, что его кольцо всё ещё у меня. Уверен, он рад будет это узнать.

***

\- Пэйт просил передать, что ему тебя не хватает и… э-э-э, ребят, знать не хочу, что у вас за отношения такие, но он хранит твоё кольцо. Очень настаивал.

\- Пусть внимательно смотрит по сторонам, потому что однажды я до него доберусь и вырву его лживый язык и выбью все зубы! И вырежу сердце, если у этого ублюдка оно есть, и заставлю сожрать! Так и передай!

\- Передам, передам, не кипятись только, хорошо?

***

\- Он вслух сомневался, есть ли у тебя сердце. И ещё сулился лишить тебя языка и зубов. Не уверен, что это был эвфемизм.

\- Надо же, я сам не думал, что наш Крейтон способен на столь длительные стойкие переживания. Видимо, я задел его за живое.

\- Избавь меня от подробностей! Но да, он выглядел… уязвлённым.

\- Пусть найдёт меня, если сможет.

***

\- Ну, вроде как Пэйт согласился дать вашим отношениям ещё один шанс, можешь не благодарить…

\- Шанс?! Шанс обобрать меня и бросить на верную смерть?! Ему не даёт покоя, что в прошлый раз ему не досталось моё снаряжение и все пожитки?!

\- Да ладно, по-моему, ты преувеличиваешь. Конечно, ту клетку не назовёшь комфортной, но она была довольно просторной, да ещё и костёр…

\- Заткнись, ты не знаешь, о чём говоришь! Можешь передать, что, раз уж он, мать его, согласен, я воспользуюсь вторым шансом отпилить ему конечности и выебать в череп!

\- Крейтон, имей совесть, я не собираюсь быть гонцом вашей интимной переписки, я человек, а не попугай! Иди и скажи ему сам, что и куда ты собрался ебать, словами через рот скажи, будь мужиком, в конце концов!

\- О, я пойду, не сомневайся! Я скажу! И скажу, и сделаю! Где ты видел эту крысу в последний раз?!

\- В бухте Брайтстоун-Тселдора. И… не моё, конечно, дело, но ты хоть цветов ему нарви.

**Author's Note:**

> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/7/1/8/171840/85605837.jpg
> 
> он зло и гад перхает крейтон  
> он гад и зло вещает пэйт  
> а проклятый ворчит устало  
> да поебитесь вы уже


End file.
